Just Scattered Pieces of Who I Am
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: It's been three months now. The Kraang have taken over New York. My uncle defeated by his own brother. Miwa mutated and missing. Leo badly wounded and we are forced to retreat to the outskirts of the city. How will we recover from this? Will we recover and come back to New York, stronger than before? Or will we stay here with lost hope? (LeoXOCXRaph. DonnieXApril.)
1. Within the Woods

Within the Woods.

 **Narrator's POV.**

' _I'll never forget the night we left New York City._ '

Kraang Prime roared at us, then a familiar voice shouted, "This is so metal!"

A psychedelic-colored van drove over a ramp and attacked the giant alien brain-like creature. Knocking it a few feet from Michelangelo, Eleanor, Donatello, Raphael and April.

The group raced into the van and drove off down the street. Kraang Prime roared after them, but it was too slow.

' _The Kraang defeated us. Leo got badly hurt. Master Splinter is gone. We lost. We had nowhere left to go. So we came to the old farmhouse I grew up in, miles away from the city a place we could all be safe in. The first thing we did was take care of poor Leonardo._ '

The group drove to an old farmhouse, in the middle of nowhere. Away from the destruction and chaos. As carefully as they could, Eleanor and Donatello carried Leonardo out of the van and into the house. Leo wasn't wearing any of his ninja gear, let alone his blue bandana mask.

April walked ahead, into the bathroom, and ran a bath for Leo. Good thing the house still had water, heat and electricity.

Ellie and Donnie put Leo into the bath, made it look like he was sleeping.

"This will keep him hydrated, help him heal faster." Donnie spoke up, as April put a sponge over Leo's head.

With that, April, Donnie, Raph and Mikey left the room. Ellie stayed behind with a solemn look on her face.

' _Eleanor keeps a constant vigil over Leo, waiting for him to wake up. Michelangelo goofs around a lot, but he does a ton of chores around the house._ '

We turn to Michelangelo, who was feeding the farm's chickens, humming 'Ol' McDonald'. However the back of chicken feed ran empty. The chickens looked at Mikey.

"Back off, chickens. That's all I got." Mikey told them. However, they approached him. "Easy, easy." Mikey tried to calm them, however the chickens started pecking him. Mikey ran away from the angry farm birds, "Help!"

' _But mostly, he goofs around a lot. Donatello built a lab in the barn, trying to create a mutagenic medicine to heal Leo._ '

We turn to Donatello, who was sitting on a wooden desk, with a beaker of glowing cyan ooze, called Mutagen, and a spoonfull of red chemicals.

"One last drop, and I think I've done it." Donnie muttered to himself.

However, he dropped two drops of the red chemicals and the Mutagen exploded in his face, covering his face with soot. Casey Jones burst into hysterical laughter.

Then Casey turned to the worn-out farm truck, carried by cinderblocks, "This baby's gonna need a lot of work."

A cinderblock nudged slightly and a portion of the truck fell on top of the hockey playing street punk. Donnie mimicked Casey's laugh.

Then we turn to April, who was sitting on a bench-like swing, writing in a diary.

' _And then there's me, April o'Neil. I spend most of my time training with the Turtles and writing in my everexpanding journal. I miss New York, my Sensei, my dad. Hopefully Leo will recover, and we can all go home soon, if there's even a home to go back to. But life, as Master Splinter would say, must continue on._ '

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

It's been three months since the Kraang and Shredder took control of New York. Uncle Splinter was thrown into a drain pipe. Miwa is still missing. Leo is badly hurt from fighting Shredder and his clan alone. And we had no other choice than retreat and regroup.

Right now, Mikey, Donnie, Raph and April were training, keeping up with their ninja skills. Casey was relaxing nearby. I was inside the farmhouse, watching over Leo. I can't remember the last time I've eaten or slept.

I looked out the window to see how everyone was doing. Once Donnie was alone, I noticed Casey smirked.

"Goongala!" He shouted, as he drew his hockey stick and locked into to combat with Donnie.

April was training with Raph, but she was having small trouble keeping up.

"You gotta be quick to train with ninjas." Raph told her, "Sorry, April."

He delivered a leg-sweep, but April quickly recovered, by flipping to land on her feet, and gave him a powerful upper-cut. Raph was knocked off his feet.

"I'm almost a full-on Kunoichi." April told Raph, folding her arms.

Mikey smiled, "Aw, yeah! Gotta be quick if you wanna be hanging with the ninjas, dog."

Raph recovered and got back to his feet. He turned to April and asked, "Isn't Ellie gonna join in this time?"

April shook her head, "Afraid not, Raph. She's been like this since we got here."

Raph sulked and looked at the window where the bathroom would be. I quickly looked away. I don't want anyone looking at me like Raph has. I know it's sympathy, but I don't need it.

Then Casey's voice caught my attention, "Sweet moves, Donnie."

I looked and noticed Casey threw his hockey stick at Donnie. Donnie ducked, then Casey grabbed his slingshot. He still had that all this time?

"Eat this." Casey fired some small stones at Donnie.

Donnie quickly protected himself and shouted, "Ow! Cheap shot!"

He threw his staff at Casey, and the staff hit his arm. Then the two boys got into a bit of a scrap. I shook my head. After three months and there's still tension in the air. You can cut through it with a katana.

April noticed and shouted, "Okay, you two. Enough!" Donnie and Casey stopped, "You guys are acting like a bunch of caged animals."

Casey and Donnie got back to their feet and Casey assured, "We're just blowing off a little steam, Red."

Donnie smiled and put his hand over Casey's shoulder, "Yeah, things are just kind of tense lately." Then puts him in a small headlock, "Right, old friend?"

Casey nodded and jabbed Donnie in the abdomin, "You got that right, old pal."

Donnie reacted and tightened the headlock a bit.

"We're all just a little frustrated, April." Raph assured, then pointed out, "No offense, but we're turtles. We don't belong in a farmhouse. We belong in the sewers."

Donnie spoke up, "Okay, not entirely accurate but, uh, apropos."

Mikey nodded, "Yeah, that's all good. But like Master Splinter would say..." He imitated Uncle Splinter as much as he could, "We must accept the hand that the universe has dealt us."

Casey gasped, "Wow, that's deep, yo."

Raph shook his head, "Master Splinter's gone, Mikey, and Leo may never wake up. The universe dealt us a terrible hand."

I lowered my head in thought. What Mikey said does sound like what Uncle Splinter would say. Now my heart aches just thinking about what's happened to him. I know my uncle's alive, but I'm so distraught and angry at Shredder I can't think straight!

I sighed and sat on the chair near the bathtub. Leo was sleeping soundly in the tub. But, there has been no movement from him. If only I could see into his mind somehow.

I put my hand into the cool water and took hold of Leo's hand.

I can still remember that before he lured the Kraang away from Mikey, Donnie, April and I, he kissed me. And I mean full on the lips. No mind-controlling wasp venom, or any other poisons. I had no idea he actually _liked_ me. Now, I wish I could've told him that I felt the same way.

I guess I'm just as terrible with this crush thing as Donnie is. I just...

My train of thought was broken by something that took me by surprise. Leo's hand. It moved! It's grasping my own hand!

I looked at the injured Turtle, "Leo?"

Leo opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled, "Hey, Ellie. Did I miss anything?"

His voice was different from before. It used to be smooth and medium toned. Now, it has a rasp and slightly lower toned. Kinda like my voice synthesizer as 'Elijah'. But it was still Leo.

A relieved smile grew on my face, "You're awake." Then I gave him a gentle hug, by putting my forehead over his and placing my free arm over his shoulders, "Thank goodness." I released the hug and called to everyone else, "Guys! Guys! Get up here!"

Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Raph arrived to the room and saw that Leo was awake.

"Leo?" Donnie gasped.

Leo looked at his brothers and smiled, "Hey, guys."

Mikey threw his arms around his older brother, "Leo! You're back!"

Leo quickly winced and cringed, but assured, "It's okay, Mikey. Ow."

Mikey continued to hug him, "Dude!"

"Okay, that hurts." Leo muttered as Mikey let go of him.

Raph put his hand over Mikey's shoulder, "Take it easy."

Then the brothers helped Leo out of the tub. "Let us get you out of here." Donnie spoke up.

With that, the boys and I helped Leo out of the bathtub and down the stairs to the living room. April and Casey were very relieved to see Leo awake. With Donnie's and Raph's help, we sat Leo down and Donnie gave me his make-shift stythoscope. Since I was the medical expert.

April explained to Leo what happened, how we came to hide out here and how long it's been since the Kraang's successful invasion.

"So we've been here for three months? I've been out that long?" Leo asked in shock.

April nodded, "You had us worried sick, Leo." Then she gestured to me, "Ellie never left your side for a second."

Leo looked at me and smiled. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks and I smiled back. I put the stythoscope around my neck and waved my hand over Leo. His aura shifted and dark grey patches started to make their presense known to me.

That's not good...

"So, like, why does he sound different?" Casey asked.

"He sustained damage to his throat..." I answered, then added in a worried tone, "And pretty much everywhere else."

Leo flinched in pain. Then Donnie grabbed a spoon and a phial of pale cyan Mutagen, "Here. Take some more of my special patented Mutagen medicine. You'll be healed in no time."

He poured a spoonfull of the medicine and gave it to Leo.

Leo took the spoonfull and gagged, "Ugh, that tastes like it's supposed to come out of me, not go into me."

Raph sat next to Leo and told him, "First thing tomorrow, we're gonna start training again, you and me. I'll have you on your feet in no time, bro."

Leo smiled back at his brother. I looked away in worry. I don't want to say why.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Morning...***_

Just like he promised, Raph has started training Leo back to full health. So far, it hasn't been easy. April gave Leo a wooden crutch to help him walk around. Must've been Kirby's when he fractured his ankle a while ago.

April also suggested that I'd accompany them. Says my empathy would be useful and in case Leo collapses again.

"Come on, Leo, you gotta build up those muscles. You've gotten super weak." Raph told Leo, as we started crossing the creek, very close to the farmhouse.

"Don't rub it in." Leo replied, as he reached the steep.

Leo was wearing his ninja gear, but not his bandana mask or his katanas.

"Baby steps, Leo." I assured him, as I walked in front of him and grabbed his free arm for support. Steeps can be very tricky.

Leo's bad knee gave out and he fell. Luckily I had hold of him, so he fell into me, "Easy. Easy."

Leo pushed away from me to stand upright again, "I don't think I'm-" He balanced himself back on the crutch, "I don't think I'm ever gonna be the same again."

Raph turned to Leo and encouraged, "Don't talk like that. That's not the Leo I know. Now, come on. Let's cross this creek."

* * *

 **Raphael's POV.**

"Raph, don't you think this is a little too extreme?" I heard Ellie ask me.

I turned to her, as she crossed the creek to meet me, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." She answered, "Leo just woke up last night. He needs to rest."

I shook my head, "Leo's tougher than he looks, Ellie. You should know that." I pointed out.

Ellie shook her head and argued, "I thought you of everyone would understand, Raph-" Then she froze for a second. Ellie turned and looked at Leo, "Leo?"

I looked and saw that my brother was looking a little out of it.

Leo sighed, "Oh, man." He dropped the medicine, "Oh, I'm gonna-" Then he turned around, barfed into a patch of white flowers, and fell to his knees.

Ellie quickly crossed the creek to help him, "You okay, Leo?" She asked in a genuine worried tone.

"I think it's that medicine Donnie gave me." Leo answered her, "I'm not feeling too good."

Ellie put his arm over her shoulders and helped him back to his feet, "Come on. Let's get you back to the farmhouse." She helped him off the riverbed and walked back to the farmhouse, "You need some rest."

I raised a brow at Ellie's actions. She's been like this since we got here. Secretive. Withdrawn. Placing blame on herself. Tired and exhausted. Cold. Heck, she even spaces out every now and again.

She never told you guys, did she? Ellie doesn't have to tell you. It's evident in everything about her lately. Her voice, her eyes, even the way she walks.

This isn't the Ellie I know. She's usually always focused. Determined. Fights for those she cares about. A true warrior's heart.

It's like some sort of barrier's been broken and she's trying to fight it back. Might be the reason why she went feral for a few seconds, when she exploded at Shredder.

What are you hiding, Ellie?

* * *

 _ ***Later that Night...***_

April returned to the living room, with a tray of tea. Leo stayed close to the fireplace, to stay warm and think. Ellie sat opposite him, spaced out again. Forth time since yesterday.

"I just can't stop thinking about Master Splinter." Leo spoke up, "Maybe he's not really gone."

"We saw it happen." Donnie replied, "Shredder threw him down a drain pipe."

April spoke up, "Maybe Leo's right. I mean, Splinter was a great ninja Master."

I nodded, "The greatest in a century."

Then Mikey alerted us, sitting in front of the tv, "Hey, dudes, the show's starting."

The tv shut off and the lights went out before anything happened. Mikey cried in dismay and Casey shouted, "Aw, man. You gotta be kidding me."

Donnie stood up and assured, "It's just a blown fuse. I'll fix it in two shakes of a turtle's tail."

Just as he left, the fire in the fireplace blew out by a gust of wind. I walked over and looked over the fireplace. Donnie grabbed a flashlight and shone the light over the wood. The firewood looked like it can't be re-lit. It's all black.

I sighed, "Great. Looks like we need more firewood."

Then Donnie's flashlight went out. He pressed the switch again, but no response, "Are you kidding?"

It looked like it was my turn to collect the firewood. I walked out of the farmhouse, grabbed an axe and started chopping wood from a nearby fallen tree.

Once I thought we had enough firewood, I felt something sneak past me. I turned and saw nothing, "What was that?"

Then there was a rustle and I turned again, "Who's there?"

After a few seconds of staring, a young deer with antlers looked at me and ran off.

I sighed in relief, "Just a deer. Phew." I started picking up the firewood and assured myself, "Easy, Raph. Don't get paranoid."

Then I heard movement behind me. I turned and saw some kind of shadowed monster. I screamed and roots started binding me. I tried to fight back, but the monster knocked me out.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Bit Later...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

"Raph! He's been gone for hours. Raph!" Mikey shouted as loud as he could.

Raph was out to grab more firewood, but he hasn't returned yet. Worried, Mikey, Donnie April, Leo, Casey and I are outside looking for him. I tried to track him down with his aura. Something was wrong.

"Raph! Can you hear us?" Casey called.

April looked at Casey, "Don't you think he'd answer?" Then she looked at me, "Ellie?"

I sighed and shook my head, "I'm not getting anything. It's like his aura just vanished."

"You mean he's-" Mikey whimpered.

I shook my head, "No, Mikey." Then assured, "If he was, his aura would have left an imprint somewhere."

"All right, we split up." Leo instructed, "April and Casey, you guys take that way." He pointed to his left, "Mikey, Ellie and Donnie, you take that way." Then pointed to his right.

"Split up? Are you loco, homie?" Mikey exclaimed.

"April and Casey go off alone? Together?" Donnie shouted.

"Mikey, Ellie and Donnie, you take that way." Leo repeated in a stronger tone and a glare.

Donnie groaned and grabbed a lantern. Casey smirked and lowered his mask over his face.

"What about you?" I asked Leo.

"I'll wait at the farmhouse in case Raph comes back." He answered, then added with a sad sigh, "I won't be much help out there, anyway."

"Maybe I should stay and keep an eye on you, Leo." I suggested.

Leo looked at me and shook his head, "No, Ellie. We need your keen ears and empathy out there." Then he assured me with a small smile, "I'll be fine. I promise."

Then he made his way back to the farmhouse. Donnie put his hand over my shoulder and made me follow beside him. Casey gave Donnie cocky chuckle. We split up and entered different parts of the forest.

Donnie, Mikey and I walked through a large thicket of trees.

"Raph!" Mikey shouted as loud as he could.

"Raphael?!" I called behind cupped hands around my mouth.

Mikey sighed, "I don't know. You think he got lost?" Then he added as something came to him, "Maybe he got eaten by a rabid squirrel."

Donnie shook his head, "I do not think that, no. I'm just freaking because Casey and April went off on their own. Alone."

"Why? Because they forgot to bring a compass?" Mikey asked in obliviousness.

Donnie stopped in his tracks and shook his head, "No, genius."

I looked at Mikey and asked, "What do you think happens to two teenagers, who wonder off into a dark forest, alone?"

Mikey thought for a second, then flashed his flashlight at a couple of squirrels. During the silence, I started hearing whispers and sounds coming from around me. It was giving me a headache. Then a quiet voice whispered like it was in my ear;

' _Turn back... It's not safe here..._ '

The squirrels hissed and Mikey yellped and whimpered, "They get eaten by squirrels."

I shook my heard as the whispers stopped. Donnie sighed and continued down the trail, "You know what? Forget I said anything."

Mikey and I quickly followed after Donnie. We took a turn and Donnie noticed something, "Hello. What's this?"

Mikey and I followed his gaze and saw an old shed. It's door was swinging open and closed, like there was wind, or something inside.

I focused my empathy on the shed. The whispers and sounds returned for a second, and I sensed something inside the shed, waiting.

"Something's in there." I informed the boys.

"Let's check it out." Mikey told us, then tapped Donnie's shoulder, "You first."

Donnie sighed and approached the shed. All seemed calm so far. I opened the door of the shed. It was pitch black inside.

"Uh, hello?" Mikey called, shining his flashlight into the shed.

Donnie, Mikey and I entered the wooden shack and looked around. The shed looked like it was recently used. The tools don't have any rust or any sign of overgrowth. Whatever has been using this place, made it into its home.

I looked around and saw something unusual. Four lit candles and Donnie's Mutagen medicine for Leo. It looked like some sort of shrine. By the way the candles have melted, this shine has to be less than half a day old. Then something came to me, and I gasped.

Raph got attacked by something!

Before I could react, Mikey hugged me close and put his hand over my mouth. He shone his flashlight at a small heap of swamp grass, around the same size as a teenager curled into a ball, with white flowers and roots. Similar to the patch of grass Leo barfed over. I sensed the aura coming from the swamp hill.

"Uh, hello?" Mikey squeaked, removing his hand from my mouth.

The heap moved to reveal to be a creature and it roared at us.

' _Get out!_ '

Mikey and Donnie screamed and ran out the shed. I stood my ground.

The creature charged at me, but I lightly jabbed it in the chest, "Tsst!"

The creature recoiled, looked at me and growled. I kept strong eye contact with it. The creature calmed down and sat down like a guard dog.

I knealt down and petted it's head, "Good boy."

"Wow, Ellie. You never cease to amaze." I heard Donnie smile from behind me.

The creature whimpered and rested its head into my chest. I noticed it was wearing a familiar red bandana mask over its cyan eyes. I waved my hand over the creature and saw its aura flickered a familiar fiery red for a nano-second.

' _Help me..._ '

"Raph?" I recognised.

Mikey looked and gasped, "He's all leafy and weird-looking. Like a salad!"

Donnie looked and summarised, "Something must have infected him."

Mikey looked at Donnie, "What?" Then he was dragged out the shed and hung up-side down by roots, "Holy chalupa!" The roots wrapped around Mikey and covered his mouth.

Donnie and I left the shed and ran to him. Donnie looked at me, "Ellie?"

I quickly shook my head, "I'm not doing this."

Donnie grabbed his staff and we walked over to Mikey, "Hold on. I'll cut you down."

I sensed something and a shadow appeared behind us. Mikey muffled a scream, as he saw it. Donnie and I turned and saw something towering over us. The shadowed creature punched Donnie into the farthest tree.

Before I could move, the shadowed creature threw me into wall of the shed. The creature turned its attention to Donnie. Donnie recovered and saw the creature throwing a pitch fork at him. Donnie quickly moved his head, but the pitch fork caught his mask-tails.

"Donnie!" I shouted.

Donnie tried to pry the fork free, but it was too deep. The shadowed creature approached him. I quickly got to my feet and threw a shuriken at the back of his head.

The creature turned to face me. I grew my blades and growled, "Keep away from my family, freak."

Seeing me as a threat, it walked up to me. I stood my ground. I'm not easily scared by something from an old horror movie.

I dashed at the creature and swung my blades at it. I was able to give it a few good scratches, but it caught my weapons and threw me into a tree, close to Mikey. Roots bound me to the tree. I couldn't move.

I recovered and saw the creature walking toward me. Donnie looked at me, "Ellie! Run!"

I gave the Techno-Turtle a look, then used my psychokinesis to force the roots to let me go. I got back to my feet, used a psychokinetic blast to push the creature back, then dashed through the trees. I could hear Donnie screaming behind me.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, In Another Portion of the Forest...***_

 **April's POV.**

Casey continued down the trail, until a familiar scream caught our attention. I recognised it in seconds, "That's Donnie."

Casey and I followed the screaming, but it went quiet. I looked around and Casey seemed to have disappeared, "Casey? Casey! This isn't funny."

Suddenly, a rustle. I gasped and reached for my tessen. Out the woods, Ellie appeared. She looked like she's been running from something dangerous. She even seemed to have lost her bladed weapons.

She looked at me and sighed in relief, "April!"

I raised a brow, "Ellie? What's wrong?"

Ellie caught her breath and put her hands over my shoulders, "I'll explain later. We have to get out of here." Then she looked around, "Where's Casey?"

As if on cue, Casey screamed. Ellie and I turned to see Casey held up against a tree, by a monster that looked like something from a horror movie. 7-8 foot tall living swamp moss wearing a burlap sack over its head and denim overalls.

"Oh, no." I grimaced.

The creature lifted Casey higher to its eye-level. "Let me go!" Casey shouted.

I grabbed the nearest weapon, which was one of Casey's hockey stick, and whacked the creature over the head with it. The burlap mask flew off and the creature let Casey go.

The creature recoiled and covered its face. I drew my tessen and threw it at the creature. However, the creature stood up, looked at me and removed my tessen from the top of its head. It knocked me down and roots bounded me tight.

The creature picked up its burlap mask and was about to put it back on, however, Casey shouted, "Goongala!" And started attcking it with a bat.

I wiggled an arm free and grabbed my tessen. I was able to cut myself free, but the creature grabbed Casey's bat.

"Aw, man." Casey sighed.

Then Ellie shouted, "Hey!" The creature turned its attention to her, "Leave my friends alone, Behemoth!" She shouted as she drew her eskrima sticks and attacked it. She was so quick, the creature was barely able to react.

However, the creature got smart and threw Casey into her. The force threw both cousins into the farthest tree. Casey's mask fell off and he was out-cold. Ellie shook her head and recovered.

Ellie looked at her cousin and shook him, "Casey!"

The creature turned its attention to me. It was now wearing Casey's mask. Fear froze me on the spot. I couldn't move!

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

The creature turned its attention to April. April stood frozen in fear. I quickly grabbed my weapons, hit the creature over the head, grabbed April's hand and ran into the trees.

I could feel the creature following after us. April and I had to get out of these trees and into an open clearing, if we're gonna fight back.

After a while of running, the creature's aura slipped away. I stopped and looked back, but April kept running. She ran into something and was knocked off her feet. It was the creature.

Oh, no...

* * *

 _ ***At the Farmhouse...***_

 **Leonardo's POV.**

Agh! My knee gave out while I was trying to train myself back to health. I fell to my knees, stabbing my katanas into the ground, and tried to catch my breath.

I guess now I know how Ellie felt whenever her scars re-open. The whole weight of the problem on her shoulders weighing her down. Like a bird unable to fly. But she never gave up, and neither should I!

"Get on your feet, Leo." I told myself, as I picked myself up, "Stop whining and get up."

Once on my feet, the bruising and shooting pains made me wince. Then I heard a familiar voice gasping and getting louder. I looked around and saw something moving out of the woods. It was Ellie. She looked like she was running from something dangerous.

But, she was alone. Where were the others?

I narrowed my eyes, "Elle?"

A root wrapped around her foot and tripped her over. Ellie looked at me and reached her hand out, "Leo!"

I tried to hobble over to her aid as quick as I could, and she crawled over to me, but the more roots trapped her and dragged her back into the woods, "Help!"

"Ellie!" I cried after her, but my leg gave out again, and I fell to my knees again.

I couldn't just sit here and feel helpless. I have to save my family from whatever took them.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, back in the Old Shed...***_

 **Donatello's POV.**

I stirred myself back to consciousness as I opened my eyes and looked around.

Last thing I remember was Ellie, Mikey and I finding out that Raph got infected by something and transformed into some kind of swamp-dog. Then something shadowed attacked us. Ellie tried to fight it back, but got unlucky. I told her to run. Then everything went black after that.

I looked around to find that I was back in the old shed, where Ellie, Mikey and I encountered the shadowed creature. I seemed to be hanging in mid-air, by the roots that bound Mikey up-side down.

On my left was Mikey, still hanging up-side down, and looking at me.

He moved his eyes in front of me and shook his head. I followed and saw Raph in front of me, still leaf-looking, and growling at me.

Raph reached to attack us, but we swung out of his reach.

"Easy, Raph." I told him in a calm voice, "Try and remember. We're your brothers." Then Mikey swung into me, to move me aside, "Ow!"

"Yeah. You can come home with us and live in the attic." Mikey assured his infected brother, "I'll give you growsticks and swamp water every single day. I swear."

Raph whimpered and smiled at us like an excited puppy. I sighed in relief.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the Mutant that attacked us. It was carrying three others over its shoulders, and wearing Casey's painted mask. Raph cowered into a corner.

"It's the Creep!" Mikey shouted, then whispered to me, "That's what I named him."

I looked at the three other victims and recognized them in seconds. Ellie, Casey and, "April! My poor sweet chinchilla."

The Creep put Casey, Ellie and April down in the corner of the shed. Then it turned its attention to Raph. Raph whimpered, as the Creep walked up to him.

"Leave him alone!" Mikey shouted at the Creep.

The Creep didn't listen and grabbed Raph from his head.

"You have out-lived your usefullness, my pet..." I heard Ellie whisper.

I looked over and saw Ellie's indigo-purple markings appearing again. She was under the same trance as with Spyro. Acting as a voice to those who can't speak!

Then Raph and the Creep started glowing in a mutagenic cyan color. The white flowers growing around us started twitching and and floating. Ellie lightly raised her head with a sigh.

Casey regained consciousness, "What's going-" He saw what was going on and kicked April, "April, wake up!"

April woke up and looked. The mutagenic glow was coming from Raph, and it was traveling into the Creep's arm. Raph either started to shrink and get absorbed into the Creep's hand.

"Raph!" Mikey shouted.

Realization hit me and I gasped, "It's- It's feeding off of him. Like mutagenic fertilizer." The glowing grew intense and Raph continued to get absorbed until there was nothing left of him.

"No, no, no! Raph!" I cried as the glowing stopped.

The Creep dropped what was left of Raph, his mask, over a nearly grown white flower.

"You turned my brother into a plant!" Mikey concluded, then shouted, "You turned him into a plant!"

The Creep flinched, then calmed. Ellie whispered, "Not enough..."

April reached over and shook Ellie with her foot, "Ellie? Wake up!"

Casey tried kicking Ellie awake, "Snap out of it, Allie."

But to no avail. Ellie must be out-cold and spaced out again. Like back at the house.

I don't want to sound like I'm placing blame, but the electricity, the fireplace and the flashlight going out where Ellie's doing.

I could tell because I saw a glow of cyan in Ellie's eyes, when she zones out for too long. That only happens when her powers act on their own.

The Creep turned its attention to Mikey and grabbed him by his feet.

"Let me go, Creep! I'll bash that Mutagen straight out of you!" Mikey shouted.

The Creep grabbed him by the top of his head. Mikey screamed, while Ellie whispered, "You talk too much..."

Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted from outside, "Help."

It caught the Creep's attention, as it let go of Mikey and turned to listen.

"Help!" The voice shouted again, sounding closer.

The Creep grabbed its pitch fork and left the old shed. Recognition hit me and I whispered, "Leo."

* * *

 **The Creep's POV.**

I left my shack to find the source of the voice crying for help. However, I couldn't see anyone. I turned around, then felt something sharp and metal strike my head. I turned again. Who?

Standing in front of me was another one of those turtles. This one wore a deep blue mask over his eyes. His weapon of choice was two katanas.

He glared at me with angry eyes, "Give me back my family, freak."

Tch. Similar words the lizard said to me. He must be very close to her. Perfect.

I grabbed my pitch fork. He threw his wooden support to the side, then he drew his katanas. One was shorter than the other, must have broken off sometime ago.

I attacked him, but he jumped out of the way. He attacked, but I blocked. It was my turn to attack him again. He jumped to keep his distance from me. I swung my pitch fork and knocked one of the katanas out of his hand.

I threw my pitch fork at him, but the turtle ducked and the fork stabbed into a nearby tree. The turtle took the opportunity and struck me with his sword. It cut my new mask in half and fall off my face. I recoiled from the impact and covered my face.

My senses tensed, as I felt something attacking me again. I quickly grabbed the weapon and the turtle, who was attacking me. I lifted him over my head and growled at him. Punk kid!

I slammed him into the ground, then threw him across the forest. He landed a few feet from me. The turtle recovered and looked at me. I grabbed his weapon and approached him. The turtle turned his attention to the wooden support he dropped at the start of this battle.

He tried to get back to his feet, but his leg gave out. So, he crawled toward it. I lifted the sword, ready to deliver the final blow. However, the turtle was able to grab the support and jabbed it straight into my nose. I roared in pain.

Dang it! Son of a Swamp Algae Pond! That hurts!

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

I snapped my eyes open with a gasp! I had a dream that I drained the Mutagen out of Raph and turned him into a flower. I was about to do the same to Mikey, but Leo intervenes. I was winning the fight against him, due to my size and strength, until Leo jabbed his crutch into my nose. I woke up with a burning pain in my muzzle. But, now it's gone.

I think I did it again! Just like with Leatherhead and Uncle Splinter. This is getting really scary!

"Ellie! You're awake." I heard Mikey shout with a smile.

I looked at Mikey, who was hanging up-side down, and looked around. We were all in the same shack that Donnie, Mikey and I found Raph. Speaking of Raph, I looked over and saw a large white flower with roots that looked like a person, or a turtle. My heart sank.

Then April shouted in relief, "Leo!"

I looked and saw Leo at the doorway. Just like in my dream. He was even wearing his mask. Leo was covered in dirt and bruises. That wasn't an ordinary dream, was it?

Leo saw the white flower and gasped, "What the heck is that?"

"It's Raph. Long story." Donnie answered, "Quick, get us out of here!"

Leo nodded and used his katana to cut us free from the roots. Leo's leg gave out and he fell to his knees.

Relieved that he was alive, I threw my arms around Leo, "Leo!"

I felt Leo hug me back. Then I sensed an aura flare up in anger. The Creep was back on its feet and Leo's clutch fell off its nose. It growled at us. Everyone yelped. Donnie, April and Mikey quickly barricaded the door, while Casey, Leo and I readied our weapons.

Everything went uncomfortably quiet and tense. I sensed a shift and gasped.

Suddenly, the Creep attacked from the left side of the shack. The rest of us screamed, while Casey attacked it with his hockey stick. The Creep grabbed his weapon and snapped it into pieces.

Casey took a step back and sighed, "Aw, dude."

"Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted as he attacked the Creep with his nunchucks.

Casey and April grabbed a shovel and a rake. And we all attacked the Creep all together. Chopped its arm and other pieces out of it, "Take that!"

The Creep's eyes went out and its body fell limp. We took a step back to catch our breath.

However our victory was short-lived. The Creep sprung back to life. It forced itself into the shack. Knocked April and Casey into the nearest wall. Threw Donnie and Mikey out of the shack and into the forest. Then picked up its arm and healed it back together.

Once its arm was healed, the Creep knocked me and Leo into the wall behind us. Leo steadied himself on to the shrine and the vial of Mutagen medicine wobbled.

This caught the Creep's attention, as it cried.

' _Don't do that!_ '

I narrowed my eyes, as Leo noticed and grabbed the vial. He waved it in front of the Creep. And the Creep's eyes never left the vial.

Of course! The Mutagen in Leo's medicine must have gave the Creep life. So it treats the vial like its an alter or a sign from a higher conscience. That explains Raph's condition. He's not dead!

Ah, that gives me an idea.

I snuck my to the doorway and stomped my tail to Leo. Leo looked at me and threw the vial to me. I caught it and ran outside. The Creep quickly followed me.

"Donnie! Keep away!" I shouted to Donnie, as I threw the vial to him.

Donnie caught the vial and the Creep turned its attention to him. Donnie screamed and ran. He threw the vial to Mikey. Mikey caught the vial and ran.

I ran back to the shack and told Casey, "Casey, grab the chains!"

Casey nodded and grabbed the chains with me. Leo followed and grabbed the Creep's pitch fork from the tree.

April, Donnie and Mikey were doing good, keeping the Creep distracted, until the Creep got smart and used roots to hold Mikey still and took the vial from him.

Leo leaped into the air and stabbed the Creep in the chest, shattering the vial in the process. The Creep backed into the nearest tree and Casey and I tied it up with the chains and lock-pad.

"That's what you get for messing with my mask, freak." Casey spat at the Creep.

"That should hold him." Donnie spoke up.

"We gotta get it back to the lab." I proposed.

Leo looked at me and asked, "You really think you can save Raph?"

"Honestly..." I shook my head, "I don't know, Leo." My hands balled into fists of determination, "But I'm gonna try."

* * *

 _ ***Later The Next Morning, In The Barn...***_

Alright. It took the whole night, but I finally found a way to return Raph back to normal.

Finally, Raph opened his eyes and I smiled in relief. Donnie smiled and looked at me, "Way to go, Elle!"

Mikey took a look and cried in dismay, "Oh, no. Raph. Look at him. It's terrible."

Donnie looked at his youngest brother in confusion, "What do you mean? He's perfectly normal."

I giggled and put Raph's mask over his eyes. "How about now, Mikey?" I asked.

Mikey looked again and sighed with a smile, "Phew, yeah. Way better."

Raph pushed his youngest brother away and sat up, "What the heck is going on?"

"A crazy swamp monster sucked out your Mutagen and turned you into a plant, dude." Casey answered, "It was awesome!"

"But I used this I.V. Tube to drain all the Mutagen out of the Creep and back into your body." I explained, as I disassembled the contraption I used to save the hot-headed turtle.

Donnie put in a gentle headlock, "Cool, right? Killed off the infection like a bad case of shell-acne."

Raph nodded, "Cool." Looked at me with a smile, "Thanks, Elle." Then asked, "So what happened to the monster?"

"It got turned back into swamp goo." Casey answered, gesturing to the jar of glowing swamp moss, "Pretty wicked, right?"

"Ellie worked all night to save you." April told Raph, then added, "Leo never left your side."

Raph turned to Leo, who never left his spot since I started the procedure. Leo looked at Raph with a smile, "That's what brothers are for." Then he got to his feet and extended his hand to him, "We gotta heal up, Raph." Raph took Leo's hand and Leo helped his brother to his feet, "We have a city to take back."

Mikey jumped onto the hay bale and cheered, "I give that a big, fat, sloppy, wet Booyakasha!"

* * *

 _ ***Later, That Afternoon...***_

As promised, Leo and Raph have been helping each other out with their healing process. Heck, after my little chat with him yesterday, Raph has been taking it easy for Leo.

Right now, I was in the barn, working on Casey's truck. Let's just say the truck hasn't been fair to Hockey Puck and he asked me to see what I can do.

While fixing, I sensed a familiar aura approaching me, then a familiar voice asked, "Hey, Elle. Do you have a minute?"

I slid out from under the truck and looked to see it was Raph. I smiled, "Sure, Raph. I was just finished with the muffler." I stood up, "What can I do for ya?"

Raph looked away and blushed, "Well... I've been meaning to tell you something. Something I should have told you a while ago."

I folded me arms and tilted my head, "You _like_ me, don't you?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, "How did you-? When?" Then he furrowed his brows, "Did Mikey tell you?"

I waved my hands, "No. Mikey didn't utter a letter. I don't even think he knew." Then I explained, "You made it kinda obvious. You blush every time you look at me. When we spar, you go easy on me..." I rubbed my bandaged torso, "Even before this." Then continued with a light giggle, "Heck. You kissed me on the cheek, when Xever bit you."

Raph rubbed the back of his head, "I made it that obvious, huh?" I nodded. Then he asked, "Then, do you like me?"

My smile fell and shook my head, "I'm... Very sorry, Raph. But I'm not your type. The reason why you like me is because I'm a tough cookie, like you." I put my hand over my heart, "There's more to me than meets the eye. Some things you may not like."

Raph nodded, "Well, you have shown to be smarter than Donnie, but you don't brag about it. You used to be part of the Foot Clan, yet that wasn't your choice. But that's what makes you a wonderful person, Ellie."

I shook my head and put my hand over his shoulder, "Hamato Raphael, listen to me. I'm not the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with. But..." I assured with a small smile, "She is out there somewhere. And when you find her, you'll know."

Raph looked away in thought for a second, then looked at me with a nod, "Thanks, Ellie."

I nodded, "Glad to help."

With that, Raph left the barn, and I resumed working on the truck. I hope what I've told Raph was worth it. I tried to let his down easy, by assuring him that he will find his 'special someone'. I know he will.

I have drawn an image of her in my DreamPad.


	2. A Foot Too Big

A Foot Too Big.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

It was quiet today in the farmhouse. April, Raph and I were in the living room, trying to think about what to do today. Leo and Casey are somewhere else. And Mikey and Donnie were in the barn. Donnie didn't say.

Oh, speak of the devil. Donnie and Mikey had just walked into the living room. Donnie had a smile on his face, and holding a small box. He gave it to April and asked her to open it.

April opened the box to reveal it was a music box with a photo of him on the lid. Aawww.

April looked at Donnie with an uneasy smile, "Wow, that is just super neat. Thanks so much, Donnie!" Donnie smiled, but April set the music box on the table, "Well, got to go! Got some, uh, training to do. Thanks again, Donnie!"

And with that, she left the room in a hurry. Donnie's smile faded and he sulked.

Mikey peeked up from the couch, "I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now."

"Devastated." Donnie answered.

Mikey snapped his fingers and shouted, "Aw, man! I was totally gonna say 'devastated'!" He leaned over to Donnie and shakes his shoulders, "I should've just went for it. I got to learn to trust my instincts!" Donnie pushed him back, "I mean... That's rough, bro."

Donnie let go of Mikey and Mikey fell off the couch with a faceplant.

"Smooth move, genius." Raph spoke up from the doorway, "It's never gonna happen, Donnie. We're Mutants. She's a girl. You're a giant talking turtle." He entered the living room, "The sooner you get used to it, the better."

That didn't help with Donnie's confidence, as his head sunk lower into his shoulders.

I decided to speak up, "I still think he has a chance." I looked at Donnie, "Take a girl's advise, Don. Give April some time. She'll come to you."

Donnie looked at me and smiled, "Thanks, Ellie."

I smiled back with a nod.

Raph gave me a look, then returned to Donnie with a smile, "You know what you need? Huh? Huh, buddy? You know what you need?"

"You to leave?" Donnie answered.

"A little forest ninja training! Sounds like fun, right? Right? Ha!" Raph answered, putting his arm over his younger brother's shoulders.

Donnie moaned.

With that, the boys and I left the farmhouse and started training in the open field. Leo was watching from the top of the hill. Donnie and Mikey were really rusty since we got here.

Mikey charged toward Raph, but Raph threw him into Donnie and I.

"Aw, you guys are rustier than the Titanic's butt!" Raph told his brothers, as he aimed for a drop-kick.

Mikey and Donnie quickly reacted, "No, we're-" And ran into a couple of trees. I just flipped back and aimed for a palm-strike, but Raph blocked it.

Raph relaxed and stood straight, "You're not in the city anymore. You need to get used to this new environment. No buildings, no subways."

Mikey and Donnie sat up. Raph threatened to hit Mikey and Mikey ran into the tree again.

"Lots of trees." Raph finished.

Mikey sighed in pain, "Ugh, tell me about it."

Raph turned to Leo and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Leo looked around in thought, then answered with a smile, "Turtle hunt."

Raph and I smiled, "Turtle hunt."

"Turtle hunt?" Mikey and Donnie exclaimed.

"You gonna help out, Leo?" Raph asked.

Leo smiled, "Yeah, I-." He took a step, but the moment his bad foot touched the ground, he winced. Leo's smile fell, "Sorry. I guess I'm still not up to it." He turned and assured, "Enjoy your little hunt, guys."

With that, he walked back to the farmhouse. My heart ached seeing Leo like this.

* * *

 **Donatello's POV.**

"Dude!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What do you mean by 'turtle hunt'?" I asked Raph.

"You guys are gonna head into the forest. I'll give you a five minute head start, then I hunt you down." Raph asked as he stretched, "If you can't stay hidden for at least an hour, you'll have to..." He thought for a second, "Clean out the chicken coop."

I quickly shook his head, "No way!"

"Not the chicken coop, man!" Mikey protested.

"It smells like cheese fossils!" I argued.

Mikey shook, "It's got spiders so big, they play the banjo!"

I noticed Ellie wasn't arguing. She was staring where Leo was watching, with a sad look on her face. She's zoned-out again.

What's going on in her head? It's starting to worry me.

But, I returned to the matter at hand and shouted at Raph, "We can't clean that thing!"

"Then get moving." Raph told him.

With that said, I grabbed Ellie's hand, snapping her back to reality, then she, Mikey and I dashed into the forest.

Once we were deep enough in the forest, Mikey exclaimed, "How do we hide in the woods, anyway? There's no doors!"

I rubbed my chin in thought. A leaf floated in front of my face. I looked up and an idea hit me, "Ah! We could climb a tree."

Mikey looked at the trees and pointed out, "That's the first place he's gonna look." Then he asked me, "Could we burrow? Do Turtles burrow in the wild?"

"I don't know. I've never been in the wild before." I answered in frustration, then asked, "Have you?"

Mikey thought for a second, then asked, "Does Jersey count?"

I looked around and noticed someone was missing. A certain Alligator Lizard. "Where's Ellie?" I asked.

Then a loud roar echoed through the forest and startled us.

"What the heck was that?" Mikey asked.

In fear, I grabbed Mikey's shoulders and asked, "It's got to be Raph messing with us! Right?"

"We got to hide, now!" He shouted.

With that, Mikey and I climbed a tree as fast as I could. Once everything quieted and calmed down, something finally came to me.

I sighed, "Aw, we are so cleaning that coop. Raph's gonna find us up here in, like, five seconds."

Mikey looked up and gulped, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" I asked him.

I followed his gaze and saw that we weren't alone on the tree. A tall beast stood on a branch above us. It growled at us.

Mikey gulped again, "Um... Hi?"

It jumped down toward us. Mikey and I jumped down and avoided the beast's landing. Once we were at the right distance, Mikey and I drew our weapons. We finally got a good look at the beast.

It was around 8 to 9 foot tall. Humanoid in form and covered in dark brown fur. Blue eyes.

The beast growled and grabbed a nearby tree. Then used it as a staff.

"What is it? Some kind of monkey man?" Mikey asked me.

"It looks like the mythical sasquatch." I answered, "Bigfoot!"

Bigfoot whacked Mikey and I into a far tree. I recovered and gasped, "He's too big." Mikey and I got back to our feet and I shouted, "Run!"

With that, Mikey and I ran through the forest, running from the large sasquatch. As we ran, Mikey and I found Raph.

Raph saw us and sighed, "Come on, you're not even trying to hide!"

"Bigfoot!" Mikey and I shouted, as we ran past him.

Raph turned to us, "Yeah, right. If you think you're gonna get out of cleaning that coop by..." I turned him around to show him we weren't lying about Bigfoot.

Raph smiled and drew his sais, "Looks like we're gonna get some real training."

Bigfoot roared and my brothers and I charged into battle with it, "Booyakasha!"

The sasquatch was able to knock me and Mikey out of the fight and it was only Raph left standing. Bigfoot looked at Raph and noticed his sais. It grabbed a couple of branches and clashed with Raph.

After a few seconds of staring, Bigfoot was able knock Raph's sais out of his hands. "Bigfoot got some skills." Raph exclaimed.

Bigfoot attacked Raph, but Raph kept his distance. Mikey jumped onto its shoulders, but Bigfoot walked toward a branch and knocked Mikey off.

* * *

 **Eleanor's POV.**

I jumped out of my hiding place and grabbed Bigfoot's forearm. Bigfoot winced and tried to shake me off. She gave me a look of fear and pain. I noticed and looked at her arm.

"Hey, are you..." I asked.

Bigfoot's face told me everything. She wasn't fighting because she was angry at us. She's hurt and scared.

She threw me into Donnie. Raph and Mikey continued to fight Bigfoot.

Donnie looked at me, "Ellie? Where did you come from?"

"Up there." I answered, pointing to the tree above us.

"How did we not see you?" He asked me, surprised I was able to hide so well in the forest.

Bigfoot grabbed Mikey's face. Raph was about to attack, but I shouted, "Stop!"

Raph, Donnie and Bigfoot stopped and looked at me.

"Guys, she's hurt! I don't think she wants to fight us. I think she's just scared." I explained, getting back to my feet.

Bigfoot looked at me and breathed in a deep growly voice, "Scared."

"He can talk?" Raph asked with a raised brow.

Donnie got back to his feet and got a better look at Bigfoot, "Look at that sagittal crest."

I nodded, "She could be a _Paranthropus Robustus_ , a hominid long thought extinct."

"Can't breathe!" Mikey shouted in muffled up sounds, pointing to his head, which Bigfoot still had a hold of.

I walked up to Bigfoot. She tensed as I approached her. "It's okay. Easy, now. We can fix your arm, if you let us." I assured her. Bigfoot looked her injured right arm. "It's alright. We want to help." I assured.

Bigfoot extended her arm to me. I took a gentle grip and looked at the wound. A patch of fur was cut clean off, exposing skin and two deep cuts. I knew these marks. But, that's not possible.

"Does your connection with wildlife have any limits?" Raph asked me.

"Donnie, come look at this cut." I called.

Donnie withdrew his staff and looked at Bigfoot's cut. "It's not bad." He assured, then looked at Bigfoot, "But I'd like to take you home, where we can clean it up and bandage it. Is that okay?"

Bigfoot gave us an uncertain look. Then Mikey shouted, "Hello? Anybody?"

Bigfoot let go of Mikey's head and he dropped to the ground.

Raph shook his head, "No way! We can't bring a giant apeman home with us!"

I glared at the hot-headed turtle, "She needs help. We can't leave her out here. What if the wound gets infected?"

Raph folded his arms, "Obvious answer to an obvious question..."

"Of course we can." Donnie answered, then turned to Mikey, "Mikey?"

Mikey recovered and looked at Bigfoot, "Injured woodland creature?" Then answered with a smile, "Bring him home."

I smiled, "Three to one, Raph. Sorry."

Then Donnie turned to Bigfoot, "Hi. I'm Donnie." Then gestured to the rest of us, "This is Raph, this is Ellie, and this is Mikey."

"I..." Bigfoot tried to speak.

"I? Okay, your name is I?" Donnie asked.

"I... No name." Bigfoot answered.

Mikey smiled, "Of course you have a name." Then gestured to her feet, "You're Bigfoot!"

Bigfoot looked at her feet and smiled, "Bigfoot!" She laughed and smiled, "Bigfoot."

"Will you come with us?" Donnie asked.

I sensed something move behind us. I turned, but saw nothing. Bigfoot must've saw it, because she whimpered.

"It's okay, Bigfoot. You're gonna be safe with us." I assured her, as we all started walking to the farmhouse.

"Why would he be scared of us?" Raph asked.

I cautiously looked back and saw a shadow watching us from the trees. The aura of the shadow felt familiar. It couldn't be...

We arrived at the farmhouse. Bigfoot was very cautious, being out in the open. But we assured her nothing bad will happen. Donnie was the first to enter the house.

"Hello? Anybody home? We got company!" He called, as the rest of us entered.

From the top of the stairs, Leo shouted, "What? You can't let anyone in."

Bigfoot tried to enter, but she got her head stuck. Mikey and I tried to help her.

"Why is the doorway full of hair?" Leo asked, as he noticed her.

"And a giant butt?" Casey added.

"Come on, it's okay." Donnie encouraged.

We finally got Bigfoot unstuck and she flew into the foyer.

"It's Bigfoot!" Casey shouted in alarm.

Leo came half-way down the stairs and exclaimed, "You brought Bigfoot home?"

Bigfoot looked at me, "Why everyone know Bigfoot name?"

"Your people are quite well-known." I answered, then introduced, "Bigfoot, this is Leo, Casey, and April."

April noticed Bigfoot's wound, "He's hurt!" Then she ran into the bathroom, "I'll get the first aid kit."

"You can't just bring home Bigfoot!" Leo shouted, with Mikey mocking him.

He noticed and glared at Mikey. Mikey gave him a sheepish chuckle.

"He needs our help. Just until his arm gets better." Donnie argued.

April came down and escorted Bigfoot into the kitchen, "Come on, let's get that wound cleaned up."

"Sure, but when I wanted to have a dog, you guys were like like, 'no way'." Casey complained, as he walked down the stairs.

I folded my arms, "Last time you had a dog, Hockey Puck, you barely looked after him. This is different."

"You guys don't get it." Donnie argued, "Bigfoot is the missing genetic link between humans and the ape. This discovery will change the face of science itself."

"So it's bigger than talking Turtles?" Casey asked, giving Donnie a teasing smirk.

Donnie growled.

I face-palmed, "It's why she's being hunted down by bad people."

"There it is again." Raph spoke up, looking at me, "You keep calling Bigfoot a 'she' and a 'her'. Why do you do that?"

I raised a brow, "You mean you haven't figured it out?" I face-palmed again, "Oh, boy..."

April lead Bigfoot into the living room, so Bigfoot could sit down. She cleaned up the wound and wrapped a bandage around it.

"There you go. Try not to use it too much for the next few days." April told Bigfoot with a smile.

Bigfoot nodded with a smile. Then she turned to me and Donnie, "Bigfoot thank Donnie and Ellie. Ellie very kind lady."

"No problem." Donnie answered.

"You're very welcome." I answered with a smile.

Bigfoot's smile fell, as she explained, "Bad man after Bigfoot. Name 'The Finger'."

"The Finger?" Donnie repeated.

My eyes widen in recognition and memory. I thought I recognised the wound and the aura from the forest. The Finger was hunting Bigfoot down and wounded her with his knife.

Bigfoot nodded, "Very bad mans." But then she smiled, "But Donnie good mans."

Donnie smiled and put his hand over her shoulder, "Aw, thanks, Bigfoot."

I raised a brow, as I sensed a change is Bigfoot's aura. I've seen this change before. With Donnie.

Bigfoot leaned closer to Donnie, "Donnie very good mans. So good. Bigfoot..."

Then she kissed him on the cheek. I covered my muzzle to suppress a laugh.

Bigfoot picked Donnie up and hugged him, "Love Donnie!"

Donnie shook his head and stuttered, "But- But- But-

"Bigfoot am lady!" Bigfoot answered.

Surprised and shocked, Donnie stuttered, "That.. Is... Great?"

"That is great!" Casey shouted.

Then he and Donnie's brothers burst into laughter. The love-triangle became a love-square.

During the rest of the day, Bigfoot started following Donnie everywhere and treating him like he was royalty. Heck, she even offered to help Mikey cook with roadkill.

Meanwhile, I was on the roof, looking out at the forest. I could sense The Finger's aura within the trees. He was waiting. Lurking. Searching.

My train of thought was broken by a familiar deep raspy voice, "Whatcha thinking about, Elle?"

I turned and saw Leo about to sit next to me. I returned my gaze to the forest and answered, "Just stuff."

"Ellie. I know you're a terrible liar." Leo told me, "You've been spacing out more than you usually do." Then he asked, "Tell me what's on your mind."

I looked at the blue-masked turtle. His deep blue eyes screamed worry for my well-being. His aura was a pale orange of worry.

I looked back at the forest and didn't say anything. I want to tell him what's wrong, but I can't. Because I honestly don't know. Have I really been spacing out more than normal? I felt Leo put his hand over mine. I refused to move or flinch.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Morning, in the Forest...***_

Raph rounded Bigfoot, Mikey, Donnie and I into the woods. He was wearing a gas-mask around his neck and holding a plunger.

"Donnie and Mikey need to learn to blend in out here, forest stealth." Raph explained to Bigfoot, "If you're gonna stay with us, at least you can help out. So show them some stuff, okay?" Bigfoot nodded in understanding, "I have to go clean out the tub."

Raph put the mask over his mouth, and made his way back to the farmhouse. Bigfoot turned her attention to Mikey.

Mikey tensed and gulped, "Please don't grab my head again."

Bigfoot picked him up by his shoulders and carried him to a small bush. She put him into the bush, "Blend in."

"I can still see him." Donnie pointed out.

I felt my tail tense up, as I sensed something was watching us. To confirm, I heard a voice whisper, "Mama, looks like Bigfoot got him a couple of little green alien buddies. The Finger is okay with that."

As soon as I heard movement, I turned and caught a group of crossbow arrows with my psychokinesis. The Finger growled at me.

The Finger was a Caucasian American that was on the chubby side. He had dark brown hair, styled in a mohawk, matching mutton-chops that connected into a mustache. An opposible sixth finger on his right hand. He wore a camo vest-coat over a black tank top. Camo pants and cowboy shoes. He wore a quiver on his back. And a tribal necklace with a shrunken head around his neck.

"Finger..." I hissed.

Bigfoot turned, saw him and whimpered in fear. The Finger reloaded the ammo and fired his crossbows at Bigfoot. I quickly pushed her away from the barrage of arrows.

"Bigfoot, run!" I told her.

Bigfoot looked at me, grabbed Mikey, Donnie and myself, and ran.

"You're squishing me!" Mikey complained, as Bigfoot ran into the trees.

Eventually, the barrage of arrows stopped and I heard The Finger curse, "Darn it! Lost 'em, but not for long."

Bigfoot, Donnie, Mikey and I made our way back to the farmhouse. Leo and Raph were in the living room, playing a video game.

Mikey was the first to walk in, smiling, "Oh, man, Bigfoot is amazeballs with the forest stealth stuff!"

Bigfoot, Donnie and I entered, and it looked like Raph was winning the game.

"Bigfoot scared." Bigfoot whimpered.

"Aw." Leo sighed, as Raph won.

Bigfoot quickly walked to a window and closed the curtains, "Finger bad!"

"Right, fingers are bad." Raph agreed, as he snatched the controller away from Leo. Then asked Donnie, "Hey, Donnie, want to play the winner?"

I shook my head at the two older brothers. Bigfoot looked out the window, whimpering in fear. I put my hand over hers, assuring her that if the Finger does aim to harm her, he'll have to go through me. Bigfoot gave me a thankfull smile.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Night...***_

With everything calmed down, I was on the roof again, keeping watch for anything dangerous. It was quiet, until I heard screaming and the refridgerator was thrown out of the house.

Looks like Bigfoot finally met Ice Cream Kitty. Whoops...

With a sigh, I jumped down from the roof and made my way inside. Donnie dashed past me like he was in a hurry. I looked the other end of the corridor and saw Bigfoot walking off with a sulk.

Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing eyeshadow and lipstick. She must have asked April for a makeover. I think I need to talk to April about this whole ordeal. It's starting to feel way too familiar.

I walked up the stairs and found April in the bathroom, cleaning up Bigfoot's hair.

I entered and asked, "April, can I talk to you for a minute?" April turned to me, "Alone?"

April nodded, "Sure, Ellie." She closed and locked the door, "What's on your mind?"

I took a deep breath and put my hands together, "Okay, just bare with me." I looked at her dead in the eye, "You know Donnie really _likes_ you, right?"

April stared wide-eyed for a second, then giggled and waved her hand, "Come on, Ellie. You're talking nonsense." Then rubbed her arm, "Besides, it'll never work out. He's a-"

I nodded, "I know, a giant talking turtle. A Mutant." Then shook my head, "But you're not hearing me out." I lightly poked her forehead, "Don't listen to this." Then placed my hand over her heart, "Listen here. What does this tell you?"

April looked at me with uncertainty. I removed my hand and turned to the door, "Think about it, okay?"

I unlocked the door and exit the bathroom. I returned to the roof of the house and watched the stars. Then I heard a loud boom. I sat up and looked out the woods. A body flew into the air and started bouncing off explosions.

I sensed the aura. It was The Finger. I sensed other auras as well. Donnie, Mikey and Bigfoot. Bigfoot must've got caught and Donnie and Mikey must've ran to rescue her.

Then there was a feeling of sadness and regret. Followed by relief and love. After a few minutes, Donnie and Mikey walked out of the woods. I jumped down from the roof to meet up with them.

"Hey, Ellie." Mikey greeted.

"Mikey. Donnie. What happened in there?" I asked.

Donnie rubbed the back of his head, "Where do we start? Bigfoot ran into the woods, because of what Leo joked about. Mikey and I chased after her, but got caught in The Finger's traps."

"Then The Finger was deciding to either pickle or stuff us." Mikey added, "Donnie and I broke free and fought him off. And The Finger found out Bigfoot was a girl."

I smiled and folded my arms, "Let me guess. Finger doesn't hurt girls?"

Donnie nodded, "Yeah. Bigfoot comforted him and they ended up falling for each other."

I nodded in understanding. That actually explains more than they let on. No wonder why Finger stopped hunting me, once he heard my voice.

I put my hand behind my back, "I guess Bigfoot's over you now, eh Donnie?" Then looked at the moon, "It's getting pretty late. Better get some shut-eye."

Donnie and Mikey nodded in agreement and we made our way back to the house.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Morning...***_

 **April's POV.**

I was busy with my morning chore of chopping the firewood.

Until I heard Donnie speak up from behind me, "Hey, April."

I dusted my hands off and turned to him, "What's up, Donnie?"

"I, um..." He stuttered for a second, "Well, I just wanted to let you know I won't be bothering you with music boxes anymore." He sulked for a second, then smiled, "I get it now. Donnie is to April, as Bigfoot was to Donnie."

I looked into Donnie's eyes. He didn't want to say this stuff. But he needed to. There was something in there. Ellie was right. I'm starting to see it.

Donnie looked away and sulked, "I'm just... A Mutant."

I stayed silent for a moment. My heart was telling me to tell him something, but mind was telling me to just leave. Ellie was right. I need to listen to my heart a bot more.

I smiled at the genius Turtle, "You're not just a Mutant, Donnie. You're my Mutant."

I kissed him then made my way to the farmhouse.

The last thing I heard was Donnie sighing, "I understand nothing."


	3. Buried Secrets

Buried Secrets.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

"Everyone ready?" April asked.

"Casey Jones was born ready." Casey answered, as he lowered his mask over his face.

"Let's do this." Raph encouraged, as he drew a pair of dusters.

It was a quiet day today. A few days since the incident with Bigfoot and the Finger. Since it's quiet, April thought it would be a good idea to keep our skills sharp and clean the house.

Everyone readied their assigned cleaning utensils and got to work. Raph was assigned to the living room and the chimney. With his struggling mobility, Leo was assigned to the windows. Mikey took care of the places we couldn't reach. Donnie was in charge of the mopping. April chose to wash the walls. And I was assigned the duties of vacuuming and sweeping.

The only one who was slacking off was Casey.

Casey rolled out of the bathroom and bumped into Mikey. Mikey flew off the chair he was using, and rolled down the stairs, into Raph. Raph and Mikey fell to the bottom of the stairs, in front of Leo and I. A bucket of water fell onto Raph's head.

"Aw man, Mikey! I just vacuumed!" I shouted, then I turned to Leo, "I did vacuum, right?"

Leo nodded. Raph got back to his feet and removed the bucket from his head, "Yeah? Well, I'm about to mop the floor with him."

Mikey recovered and looked at what he landed on, "Whoa, guys. Check it out!"

The others joined us and saw what it was. A trap door hiding underneath the rug. How long has that been there?

"A trap door?" April tilted her head, "I didn't even know we had a basement."

"What do you suppose is down there?" Leo asked in wonder.

Mikey stared blankly for a second, then hid behind Raph, "Evil clown. Evil clown!"

Raph drew his sais, "Only one way to find out."

He used his sais to open the trap door. A flight of wooden stairs welcomed us to darkness. It was literally pitch black in the basement.

"Uh, who's going first?" Donnie asked.

Quickly, everyone but Leo called in unison, "Not it!"

Leo noticed and groaned. He entered the basement first, followed by the rest of us. I created an orb of light from my hand, so we can see.

Inside the basement, we found something we never thought we'll be able to find this far out of the city.

We gasped and Leo spoke up, "The Kraang!"

Mikey, Raph and Leo gasped, "Whoa." "It's impossible." "It can't be."

"It's a Kraang Stealth Ship." Donnie identified.

Casey smiled, "Wicked!"

"But how- How did they find us?" April asked.

"I don't think they did." I spoke up, as I cancelled my light and wiped the dirt and dust with my free hand, "This ship has been buried down here for years."

"What the heck is a Kraang ship doing underneath my house?" April asked with a raised brow.

Leo looked at me, "Ellie, do you sense any Kraang inside?"

I closed my eyes and raised my hand. I could only sense a dim aura inside, but nothing else. I opened my eyes and lowered my hand, "No Kraang, but there is something else in there."

The Kraang ship activated and the door opened. Everyone took a step back.

"Only one way to find out." Leo spoke up, as he entered the ship, "Come on."

We followed after him. I created another orb of light as we entered the main room.

The entire ship was empty, but Raph noticed something, "Guys look!"

In the center of the room, there was a cryo-hibernation pod. Someone was inside. Its aura was dim, so I couldn't tell if it was friend or foe.

"Is that a person in there?" Casey asked, then glanced at me.

I shook my head, "The aura is too dim. I can't sense anything."

Donnie kneelt for a closer look, "Okay, don't touch anything." Then glanced at Mikey, "I repeat: Do not touch anything!"

Mikey sheepishly smiled and backed up a bit. His elbow nudged into the main console of the ship and the entire ship lit up.

"Mikey!" Donnie shouted.

Mikey looked around and noticed what's happening, "Ooh! He, he... Oops." He gave Donnie a sheepish smile, "I promise not to touch anything starting now."

The pod activated and opened, releasing cryo-stream and the person started to stir. It was a woman around her early thirties. Shoulder-length blonde hair. Light bluish grey eyes. Light Caucasian skin. And she wore a blue blouse over a dark blue dress.

April gasped as her eyes widened in recognition, "Mom?"

"'Mom'?" Casey repeated with a raised brow.

The woman stepped out of the pod and was about to tumble over, but Donnie and I caught her.

"Take it easy, ma'am." Donnie assured her.

"You're gonna be alright." I told her.

The woman looked at us. Instant reaction was fear. She screamed, elbowed Donnie and I and ran, "Mutants!"

She lost her footing and fell. Luckily, Casey caught her, "Oh, uh, don't worry, Mrs. O'Neil. These are good Mutants."

The woman looked at the Turtles and I. We smiled at her.

Then Casey added, "Except for Donnie. He's kind of a jerk."

Donnie scratched the back of his head, "Yeah-" Then realised what Casey called him, "Hey!"

The woman looked around, "Where am I?" Then she looked at Casey, "And how do you know my-"

She turned and looked at April, who was looking like she has just saw a ghost from her past.

The woman's eyes widen in shock, "A-April? But- But how? Just a few days ago, you were only... Six years old!"

Then she fainted.

"Mom!" April gasped, as Casey caught the woman.

Then April fainted from the shock. Mikey caught her, "Snap."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, Back in the Living Room...***_

April and her mother finally came to and we decided to go to the living room, to help Mrs. O'Neil feel more comfortable. I made some tea to help out. The Turtles smiled at Mrs. O'Neil, but Mrs. O'Neil was still a bit shaken about them.

I gave her a cup of tea, "Here, Mrs. O'Neil." She looked at me, "It's chamomile, lemon balm and hops leaves. It'll help you feel better."

She took the cup, "Thank you, dear. I'm still a little shaky."

Mrs. O'Neil took a sip and turned to April, "I know this is hard to believe, but The Kraang ship has been here for years." She explained her story, "It was your great-grandfather who discovered it. He made the mistake of awakening the Kraang. They paid him back by experimenting on him and his entire bloodline. They knew we were the key to unlocking their precious mutagen. We were their guinea pigs."

Mikey smiled, "Aww! Guinea pigs are so cute."

"I told you not to be stupid, you moron." Raph scolded.

He flicked Mikey on the forehead. Mikey yelped, "Ow!"

Mrs. O'Neil continued her story, "After you were born, it was clear you were very special. We knew it was only a matter of time before the Kraang came for you. We escaped. Kirby fled with you to the city. I was recaptured and put into stasis."

She finished her story. Everyone was shocked. I raised a brow at the woman. Something in her aura felt off.

April decided to speak up, "All these years, I never knew what happened to you. I never knew what to think. Dad would never tell me."

Mrs. O'Neil stood up and took April's hand, "Now you know, and now we never have to be apart again." Then she looked around, "Where is Kirby, anyway?"

"Kirby?" Casey smiled, "Oh, he got turned into a wicked Kraang-headed Mutant."

Raph nudged him at the upper arm, "You had to pull a Mikey, didn't you?"

Mikey laughed and pointed at Casey, "Ha ha! You pulled a Mikey!" Then he went into thought.

Leo decided to speak up, "He's just kidding, Mrs. O'Neil. Kirby's... Uh... On a Safari... In Puerto Rico. He won't be back for a while." He assured Mrs. O'Neil.

Mrs. O'Neil turned to April, "I'm just so glad to have my April back."

April smiled back and hugged her mother tightly.

The boys smiled at the reunion, until Mikey tilted his head and asked, "Is it me or does April's mom seem a little bit off?"

Raph laughed, "Ha! Like you're one to talk."

Mikey shook his head, "I'm serious, dude. I got those ninja vibes, yo. I don't trust her."

I nodded in agreement, "I sense it too, Mikey. Something feels very wrong."

* * *

 _ ***Later, That Night...***_

I was on the roof again, looking to the woods. April and her mother were on the bench, looking out at the stars. It was nice and quiet, until Mikey shouted, "Booyakasha!"

He swung his nunchucks at April's mother. Mrs. O'Neil screamed.

April stopped him, "Mikey! What are you doing?"

"Get away from April! I'm warning you!" Mikey shouted at Mrs. O'Neil.

Mrs. O'Neil screamed and ran into the house. Mikey chased after her, but April stopped him.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?" She asked the young Turtle, then shook her head, "Don't bother answering that."

Then April chased after her mother. Mikey followed after her, "April, wait! I can explain!"

"Mom!" April called, ignoring Mikey and entering the house.

"April, hold on!" Mikey shouted after April, only to be blocked by Raph at the door.

Raph, Leo, Donnie, Casey and I took Mikey into the dark barn. We shined a light in his face and readied to interrogate him.

Donnie spoke first, "Michelangelo..." His voice grew with every word, "You... Attacked... April's... Mother!?"

"Mikey, have you completely cracked your shell?" Raph asked.

"I don't trust her." Mikey explained, "She's all kinds of wrong. You guys got to believe me."

Leo raised his hand, "Oh, just like the time tiny elves stole your nunchucks and replaced 'em with mozzarella sticks?"

Mikey nodded, "Yes!"

"Or the time you and Ice Cream Kitty entered a break-dancing contest?" Raph asked.

Mikey nodded again, "Exactly!"

"Stop it, Mikey." Casey shouted, "Do you have any idea how much this means to April?" Then began threatening Mikey, "If you ruin this for her-"

Mikey marched through him and out of the barn, "Fine! If you don't believe me, I'll prove it."

I raised a brow and followed after the young Turtle. Once I got him outside, I reached my hand over his shoulder, "Mikey, wait."

"Are you gonna yell at me too?" Mikey hissed.

I lightly smiled, "Come on. You know me better than that." Mikey glanced at me, "I believe you. I sensed something strange coming from her aura, the moment Mrs. O'Neil woke up."

Mikey smiled at me and threw his arms around me, "Finally! Somebody gets me!"

I hugged the young Turtle back, but looked at the farmhouse with narrowed eyes.

* * *

 _ ***A Bit Later, Elsewhere...***_

 **April's POV.**

I followed after my mother to the other side of the house. I found her in the backyard, staring at the trees.

"Mom?" I called, as I walked toward her, "Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about when we picnicked in the woods, by the stream." Mom answered, her eyes not leaving the woods.

I nodded and smiled, "Those are some of my favorite memories."

Mom smiled at me and we hugged. Then Mom told me, "We should go somewhere. Just the two of us." She released the hug and looked at me, "Just drive off. Leave these creatures behind. I don't trust them."

My eyes widened in shock. Leave my friends behind? I can't do that.

"I... I can't do that." I told her.

"Why not?" Mom asked me.

"They're like family." I explained, "They've always been there for me." A smile grew, "Even Ellie's been like a sister to me."

"I'm your mother! Your family." She told me, "Not them. They're just a bunch of freaks!"

With that, she marched back into the farmhouse. I reached after her, but I didn't know what to say.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

 **Ellie's POV.**

It's been getting awfully quiet tonight, since the boys' interrogation on Mikey and April's chat with her mother. Donnie was in the Kraang ship, trying to get answers about Mrs. O'Neil's story. Mikey wondered off somewhere. Casey and April were outside talking. Leo, Raph and I were in the living room, watching a Halloween marathon.

Leo saw April's mother enter the basement, and decided to follow her. After a few minutes, there was screaming and crashing.

"What the heck?" Raph asked.

He and I walked toward the basement and the door was closed. Weird, Leo didn't close the door, and neither did Donnie when they entered.

Raph drew his sais, but I stopped him, "Stay here, Raph. I'll be back."

Raph nodded and stepped back.

I opened the door and gasped. Leo was on the ground, struggling to get back on his feet. He looked like he was attacked by something.

"Leo!" I called, as I ran down the stairs and helped him to his feet, "You okay?"

"I think so." Leo answered, as I helped him to the chair nearby.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Mikey was right." Leo answered, "April's mom really is a creature."

My eyes widened, "What?" I looked around, "Where is it now?"

Come to think of it, where were Mikey and Donnie? It was like their auras just disappeared.

"Here." Leo answered in a dark tone.

A chill ran down my spine and my tail tensed up. Oh no...

I drew one of my eskrimas and charged to attack Leo. Leo grabbed me with a tentacle coming from his wrist. Both of his hands were tentacles and there were four more protruding from his shell. His eyes were pure white.

This wasn't Leo I was looking at. It was whatever Mrs. O'Neil was.

The creature smiled at me and threw me over the roof of the Kraang ship. Before I could recover, the creature grabbed me by my ankle and dragged me toward it.  
It lifted me into the air. I activated the taser of my eskrima stick and shocked it. The creature screamed and let me go. I rolled away for some distance. The creature roared and charged toward me.

"Too bad you don't have Leo's memories." I pointed out, as I threw a smoke bomb to the ground, creating a smoke-screen, and teleported back to the main floor.

Once I reappeared, I quickly closed the door and locked it with one of my katana blades. I fell to my knees in exhaustion.

"Ellie! What happened down there?" Raph asked me, as he helped me to my feet.

"It-It's Mrs. O'Neil. Mikey... Mikey was right. She's not- She works for the Kraang. She's done something to the others." I answered between breaths.

"What?" He gasped, the drew his sais, "Where is it?"

"In the basement. I've locked the door." I explained, "We gotta get April and Casey out of here!"

Raph nodded, "Right."

With that, he and I ran out of the house and found April and Casey of the bench-swing.

"April! Casey!" I shouted.

"Ellie, what is it?" April asked, as Raph and I ran to them.

"It-It's your mother, April. She's not-" I tried to explain between breaths. I caught my breath and started again, "Mikey was telling the truth. Your mother is not human. She's done something to the others."

April shook her head and glared at me, "No. No, you're wrong."

"Aw, come on, Allie. Not you too." Casey glared at me.

Raph shook his head, "Ellie's telling the truth."

I nodded, "She's not what you think she is."

"April." Mrs. O'Neil's voice spoke from the house.

Raph and I turned to see that the creature was on the patio, and in the form of April's mother. How did it get out? I locked the door!

"April, I told you to pack your bags." It told April in a stern tone.

I stepped in front of Raph, Casey and April, "Stay back, Kraang!" The creature continued to walk toward us. I drew my eskrima sticks, "What have you done with Donnie, Mikey and Leo?"

The creature ignored me and told April, "April, now."

I took an offensive stance, "I said stay back!"

April lowered my arm and stepped in front of me, "Stop it, Eleanor! Stop it right now!" Then the creature grabbed her arm, "Ow!"

"That's it." The creature growled.

"Mom!" April cried.

The creature turned and dragged April with it, "We're leaving now!"

"What's going on?" April asked.

"I'm your mother!" The creature roared, turning to April, revealing its true face.

April screamed and the creature's hand morphed into a tentacle.

"What the heck?" Casey gasped, then charged, "Let her go!"

Raph drew his sais and he, Casey and I charged to fight the creature. The creature fought back, but Raph jumped out of the way and cut the creature's arm around April.

The creature roared in pain and we got April to a safe distance. The creature fell to its knees and started changing.

It transformed into a creature you see from horror-monster movies. Six legs, with the first pair being a pair of arms. A round body that looks similar to a small volcano or geyser. Blue-pink skin. Pointed ears. Flared hair. Spikes and spines across its body.

"Oh, my gosh!" April gasped.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Casey gasped.

"Move!" Raph told us, pointing toward the barn. April, Casey and I followed after him. The creature chased after us, "Hurry! Hurry!"

Casey fell behind and grabbed the axe from the wood-chopping block.

"Casey, come on!" Raph shouted to him.

Casey caught up with us and ran into the barn, Raph and April quickly closed the door before the creature could enter. The creature roared and attacked the door. I used my psychokinesis to keep the door sealed.

After a few attacks, the creature stopped and everything fell silent. The others lowered their guards, but I felt movement under the ground. I gasped as the creature burst into the barn from under the ground.

April, Casey, Raph and I stepped back, as the creature roared and split its head in perfect half. Then attacked us with a tentacle. It grabbed April and threw her toward the barn's door. Thinking quickly, Raph used his sai to slice into the tentacle. April landed against the door, struggling free.

Casey climbed a few creates and tried to attack the creature, but the creature grabbed him with its split-head. It threw him across the barn, on the top floor. Raph and I tried a double-team, and were able to strike some attacks. The creature got smart and climbed to the ceiling of the barn.

It shot green slime at me and Raph, but we were able to jump out of the way. Casey came swinging by and attacked the creature with the axe. The creature fell to the ground and roared at us.

"There's no way to stop this thing!" Raph shouted.

April was able to get free from the tentacle and noticed, "She was frozen when we found her. Maybe we can freeze it again."

"No!" Casey replied, as he landed, "We fry it!" Then he quickly dashed underneath the creature to the fuse box, "Time for Casey Jones to play some offense. Goongala!"

The creature attacked Casey, but Casey stepped aside and opened the fuse box. The creature attacked the box and got shocked. Casey returned with us and smiled.

The shocking finished, but the creature was unaffected. It turned and roared at us, angry.

"Okay, that didn't work." Raph noted.

The creature advanced toward us.

"We just got to hack it to pieces!" Casey suggested.

Raph readied his sais and joined Raph in the fight. However, the creature saw them coming and grabbed the boys with a large tentacle with multiple suckers.

"Get your slimy suckers off of me!" Raph shouted, as he and Casey struggled against the tentacle.

"Casey! Raph!" I cried, then anger burned in my heart, as I drew my katana blade and attacked the creature, "Let my family go!"

However the creature roared at me and raised me into the air with one of its hands. I struggled free from the creature's grip, but to no avail. Casey and Raph were dragged into the creature's center hole.

April started to panic, "This is not happening. It's not. It's not!"

Then the creature decided to speak, "April, we can be together. No more pain. No more sorrow."

It's abdomen turned red, as the faces of Donnie, Leo and Mikey emerged, moaning, "Join us." "Become one."

"Mikey... Donnie... Leo!" I gasped, then continued to struggle free.

The boys continued to moan, the creature morphed its head to look like April's mother and moaned with the boys, "One of us! One of us."

"You are not my mother." April shook her head, then ran for the door, "No! No!"

The creature morphed its head back to normal and grabbed April with it's large, red tentacle, "We will be a family again. It's all we ever wanted."

I felt something powerful surge through me. Something powerful, but kind. Everything around me went black.

* * *

 **April's POV.**  
Ellie screamed and her body began glowing like a bright, cyan star. The creature turned its attention to her. Waves of powerful energy erupted from the star and engulfed the entire barn in cyan light. After a second, the light faded and the creature was nowhere to be found.

What was laying in its place were the Turtles and Casey.

The boys and I got back to our feet and I asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"Let me put it to you this way." Donnie answered, about the topple over, but I caught him, "I'm pretty sure I swallowed about 15 pounds of slime."

Mikey stood up and moaned, "I feel like if puke could puke, it would be us."

He covered his mouth and turned to vomit into the hole the creature made.

Leo patted his younger brother's shell and smiled at me, "Thanks, April."

I shook my head, "It wasn't me who saved you. Thank Ellie."

Casey looked around, "Where is Allie, anyway?"

I gasped and turned to where Ellie was grabbed. Ellie landed on the ground, purple markings on her body and enveloped by a spiritual blue flame. She opened her eyes and looked at us. Her eyes were blank, there was a familiar feel to her stare.

The flame and the markings vanished and Ellie was about to topple over.

Leo quickly caught her before she fell, "Whoa. Easy, Elle."

Ellie opened her eyes, which were back to their normal amber-brown, "Leo?" Then she looked around, "What happened? Where is the creature?"

Leo, the boys and I looked at each other.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Kraang Stealth Ship...***_

 **Eleanor's POV.**

"So when I downloaded the data from the Kraang ship, I discovered the creature wasn't really April's mom. It just had her memories." Donnie explained, as we looked over his findings the now deceased creature.

"So what was it?" Raph asked.

"Some sort of early infiltration experiment that utilized a combination of Mrs. O'Neil's DNA and Kraang DNA." Donnie answered, "But it was too dangerous."

"So the Kraang put it in a deep freeze." Raph summarised, "It all makes sense."

Leo looked back at April, who was sitting against the wall, hugging her legs close, sulking.

He turned to Donnie and Raph, "Guys, do we have to talk about this right now?"

I walked over to April and kneelt to her level, "April, you okay?"

April nodded, "Yeah, it just feels like I've lost my family all over again, even if it really wasn't my mom." She sulked and looked away from me, "Maybe she really is gone forever, but maybe... Maybe she's still out there somewhere."

"You can't give up hope." Leo spoke up, extending his hand to her, "Trust me on that."

April regained her smile and took Leo's hand. Leo helped her back to her feet.

"And you haven't lost your family." Mikey spoke up with a smile, then hugged his brothers, "'Cause we are your family."

April smiled with a giggle.

Then Mikey added, "And I want to say to my bros..." Then he did a little victory dance, "I was right! In your face! In your face!"

I couldn't help but giggle.

Then Donnie waved his hands and spoke up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up." He asked Mikey, "Didn't you mention something about Mutagen being spilled in the woods?"

Mikey thought for a second, "Uh..." Then nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, do you remember where it was?" Raph asked.

Mikey closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, "Mmmm..." Then shook his head, "Nope."

Leo face-palmed, "Oh, no." Then looked at us, "You know what this means, right?"

Realization hit me like lightning, "Oh crud..."

If Mutagen was spilled in the woods, who knows what has happened to the woodland creatures. We can be looking at more Squirrelanoids. Another Creep. Or much, much worse.


End file.
